


A Lucky Man

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [58]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Deepthroating, Driving, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Phil Coulson & Jasper Sitwell Friendship, Phil and Jasper are Bros, Sex Talk, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper asks Phil a question. Phil answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lucky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Suspension

Phil Coulson and Jasper Sitwell were in a rental car, driving east. They had been interviewing a prospective SHIELD employee, though the astrophysicist in question didn't know that, of course. He thought he was being security vetted for a military contract. It had only taken about ten minutes for Phil and Jasper to start exchanging very subtle glances. The astrophysicist was one of the top people in his field, but his interpersonal skills left a lot to be desired, even by SHIELD's somewhat flexible standards, and there was the question of his constant references to fictional technologies (warp drive, stargates, and light sabers) as if they actually existed...

By the time they were climbing back into the car, Phil was already composing a "Candidate Unsuitable" report in his head. Phil had insisted on driving even though he was still recovering from a bullet wound in the shoulder, which was also why he was currently on administrative duties only.

"Are we still working on light sabers at all, or was the beam containment a dead end?" Jasper asked as they pulled onto the freeway.

"They failed the development cost versus practical application test before they got to the prototype phase."

"Ah, right. Shame. Fury would've loved one."

"Why do you think we were working on them in the first place?"

Jasper laughed.

"So, everything still good at home?"

"What, with Clint, you mean? Yes, of course. Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. You ask about Helen and the kids."

"True. I guess I'm still not used to thinking about it that way. Maybe I never will be."

"The law passed last month, Phil. You guys could get married if you wanted to."

Phil snorted. "Married? Can you see Clint being the marrying type?"

"Don't see why not. Have you talked about it?"

"No."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because he makes you happier than I've ever seen you, Phil, and I've known you for almost twenty years. Or are you just keeping him around for the great sex? There is great sex, right? I'll be very disappointed if you're not having great sex."

"I'm not having this conversation with you Jasper."

"Why not? It's not like you've never told me about your sex life before."

"I was 27. And drunk."

"And completely heartbroken, from what I remember. C'mon, it's a long drive. What's the best sex you've had with the man who consistently wins the 'Best Ass in SHIELD' poll?"

"What part of 'I'm not having this conversation with you Jasper' was unclear?"

"C'mon Phil, you owe me."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because for 17 years, I've been the shoulder you cried on when things didn't work out. Now that you're happy, I deserve a return on my investment."

"You don't want to hear about my sex life, Jasper."

"Sure I do. Are you afraid I'm gonna be shocked? I know how Tab A goes into Slot B. Does he give great head? With that mouth on him, he must give great head. Tell me about getting great head from him."

"You really want me to tell you about what Clint and I do in bed?"

"I really do."

"OK, Jasper, but remember, you asked for it. And just so we're clear, I'm not stopping halfway through if you feel uncomfortable. You want to hear about the best sex I've had with Clint? You want to hear exactly what he can do with 'that mouth of his?' Fine. You sit there and you listen."

Jasper should have known better, but he grinned, and stretched out comfortably in the dark, and said,

"Go for it."

"Remember the time in Wichita?"

"With the handcuffs? How could I ever forget finding my best friend handcuffed to a - "

"Yes, Jasper, thank you. So you know that I like ah... restraints."

"Yep."

"And as a man whose internet browser cache could probably burn down several city blocks, I assume you have a passing familiarity with Japanese Shibari bondage."

"No shit? Barton ties knots?"

"Grew up in the circus. Learning rigging when he was twelve."

"And when you say rigging, you're talking about - "

"Suspension. Yes."

"So, it looks really cool, in the pictures I mean, but what does it actually feel like?"

"Like flying. Like... I can't describe it to you, Jaz. I can't even begin to tell what it's like to have had a bondage fetish all your life, and then to have your partner, your lover, the person you trust more than anyone else in the world, carefully and beautifully wrap you in hundreds of feet of rope. And then fuck you and suck you off at the same time."

"You're shitting me."

"Scout's honor."

"You're shitting me, Phil. Come on, that's... how could he?"

"Think about it."

"Not sure I want to."

"Hey, you started this conversation, you asked."

"Yeah, OK, so how - "

"Well, we start with suspension, at a... strategic height."

"Sure, like one of those sex swings. Hey," he said as Phil shot him a look, "I look at the websites, OK?"

"Oh, I know what websites you look at."

"Hang on, don't tell me you have a hook on the bedroom ceiling that - "

"No, we use the chin-up bar in the basement."

"I don't know if that's better or worse. OK, so ropes, suspension, strategic height, Tab A into Slot B, fine. I can see how that works. So how..."

"He's flexible."

"Well, yeah, obviously, I've seen him in the gym doing tumbling and... Shit. No."

"Yes."

"So you're telling me that he's got his... in your... and then he can..."

"He can."

"Fuck."

"That's the general idea, yes."

"Fuck."

"For quite a long time, actually."

"That must be..."

"Mind-blowing. Especially with the deep throat action."

"The deep..."

"He was apprenticed to a sword-swallower for a while in the circus. No gag reflex whatsoever."

"Phil."

"What?"

"That's stretching it a little, don't you think? I mean you had me going there for a while with the flexibility, but, really, c'mon."

Phil took one hand off the steering wheel and reached into his inside jacket pocket for his cell phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling for corroboration." Phil hit the speed dial button on his phone as Jasper stared at him, unbelieving, from the passenger seat.

"Hi love, it's me..." Jasper could faintly hear Clint asking about the interview. "It was a total wash, so we're heading back. I'll be home in about an hour..." Something about dinner. "That sounds great." Phil cocked an eye at Jasper who was making frantic waving motions with both hands. "Just a sec, Jasper wants a word."

"I believe you. Jesus Phil, I believe you. Do not hand me that phone. I do not want to hear... Just don't."

Phil smiled sweetly and put the phone back to his ear.

"I'm back. No, it was nothing, just Jasper being Jasper. See you soon... Yes, you too. Bye."

Phil put his phone away, and looked straight ahead. In the passenger seat beside him, Jasper shifted. 

"Comfy?" Phil asked mildly.

"Shut up." Jasper was quiet for a while, then he said, "You're a lucky man, Phillip Coulson, a very lucky man." 

"Yes, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
